The Super Babies Wikia:Administration
Administrators are users who have "sysop rights". Current policy is to appoint new admins when it is felt that the current number of admins is insufficient. Administrators are chosen from contributors who are active and who have been around for a while and are generally known and trusted members of the community. Request assistance "This should be no big deal," as Jimbo Wales, co-founder of Wikia, has said. Administrators are not imbued with any special authority, and are equal to everybody else in terms of editorial responsibility. Some Wookieepedians consider the terms "Sysop" and "Administrator" to be misnomers, as they just indicate Wookieepedia users who have had performance- and security-based restrictions on several features lifted because they seemed like trustworthy folks and asked nicely. However, it should be noted that administrators do not have any special power over other users other than applying decisions made by all users. The community does look to administrators to perform essential housekeeping chores that require the extra access administrators are entrusted with. Among them are watching the Trash compactor debates and carrying out the consensus of the community on keeping or deleting these articles, keeping an eye on new and changed articles to swiftly delete obvious vandalism, and meeting user requests for help that require administrative access. Since administrators are expected to be experienced members of the community, users seeking help will often turn to an administrator for advice and information. List of administrators *User:Beethoven4ever So, what's the deal? The Wiki software has a few important features that are restricted. Of those restricted features, administrators have access to the following. Protected pages *Directly edit protected pages. For information and guidelines, see Wookieepedia:Editing protected pages. *Protect and unprotect pages. Pages are only protected in certain rare circumstances—for information and guidelines, see Wookieepedia:Protection policy. Deletion and undeletion *Delete pages and their history. To suggest a page to delete (after reading the policy and guidelines pages!), see The Super Babies Wikia:Trash compactor. Sometimes deletion is a technical matter, in which a redirection page has to be removed to make way for renaming an article, or a page whose history has been broken up has to be deleted and the pieces recombined. Other times it's a matter of cleaning up simple junk edits on pages with no actual content, or removing material that has been pasted in from another site and infringes copyright. *View and restore deleted pages and their history. *Permanently delete images. This is a non-reversible change: once deleted, always deleted. For information and guidelines, see The Super Babies Wikia:Images. To suggest an image to delete (after reading the policy), see The Super Babies Wikia:Images and media for deletion. To challenge a decision to delete an image, make sure that you still have a copy of the image (else there is no way to restore it), then leave a post at Forum:Administrators' noticeboard. Note that there is no particular reason that image deletion should not be reversible; this is simply the way the software works at present. Reverting *Revert pages quickly. Any user (logged-in or not) can revert a page to an earlier version. Administrators have a faster, automated reversion tool to help them revert vandalism by anonymous editors. When looking at a user's contributions, a link that looks like: rollback – appears next to edits that are at the top of the edit history. Clicking on the link reverts to the last edit not authored by that user, with edit summary (Reverted edits by X (Talk); changed back to last version by Y) and marks it as a minor change. In a fairly recent change, admins can also rapidly revert changes when viewing a diff. Block and unblock *Block IP addresses, IP ranges, and user accounts, for a specific time, or indefinitely. *Unblock IP addresses, IP ranges, and user accounts. *See The Super Babies Wikia:Blocking policy for more information on when blocks are appropriate and when they are not. See for currently blocked addresses and usernames Consensus Track With regards to the process of Consensus track forums which are discussed and debated among the entire community, it is the responsibility of administrators both to provide input on consensus track threads, as well as closing the threads when they are finished. Two weeks is provided as a minimum time frame for thread length, though a thread should only be closed if it is clear that a consensus has been reached, or if no consensus has been reached and the thread has not been edited by a vote-eligible Wookieepedian in five days after at least two weeks of being active. Also, for threads closed by section (some of the MOS ones, for example), each section would have to be dormant for five days after a minimum of two weeks in order to be closed, not necessarily the entire forum. If that makes sense. These length guidelines do not apply to CSD threads. This lack of activity and consensus is an indication that a community agreement is not forthcoming. Should a thread be closed, it is the responsibility of the administration to properly address the result of the thread and apply it to the site and its policies as need be. For consensus to be achieved, a minimum of ten Wookieepedians must contribute a vote or statement. Consensus track threads with 10-16 voters will need a 3 to 1 ratio of votes for passage; consensus track threads with 17 to 24 voters will need a 5 to 2 ratio of votes for passage; consensus track threads with more than 25 votes can be passed by a 2:1 ratio of votes/opinions posted on the thread. Additionally, it is regarded as bad form and against proper practice to close a consensus track thread in which an individual administrator has been heavily involved, though all consensus track closings fall under administrative discretion. IRC and e-mail Administrators active on the IRC channel belonging to Wookieepedia, #wookieepedia, also receive moderator status, allowing them to set the +o flag and utilize system tools to help maintain the channel. More information on IRC commands can be found here. Wookieepedia administrators are also eligible to receive Wookieepedia e-mail addresses if they are interested. To sign up, contact WhiteBoy or jSarek. Responsibilities Administrators should keep an eye on the following pages to help keep the wiki "cleaned up" and running the way it should. Administrators are expected to play an active role in helping out on any or all of these pages. ◾Orphaned pages ◾Uncategorized pages ◾Uncategorized categories ◾Unused images ◾Wanted pages ◾Dead-end pages ◾New pages — Watch for compliance with Manual of Style ◾Recent changes — Watch for vandalism; ban appropriately ◾Wikia:Vandalism in progress — Watch for vandalism; ban appropriately ◾Harassment in progress — Watch for harassment; ban appropriately ◾Images and media for deletion ◾Trash compactor — Vote and carry out decisions ◾Category:Candidates for speedy deletion ◾Date-ordered CSD ◾Wookieepedia:Copyright problems — Address the concerns here and modify the articles so they will not violate copyrights ◾Fanon to be deleted and locked — Deleting and protecting fanon ◾Consensus track — Vote and carry out decisions Becoming an administrator It's recommended that you write for D.I.T. Wikia for at least three months before requesting administrator status, since other users will have to recognize you before they can agree on your promotion. As part of the rulings, all potential candidates are required to be either of adolescent age (13+) or have at least one and a half years' experience of consistent, quality editing to the site if they are 12 or under. Underaged candidates will be removed if they try to apply for sysop access. Be careful, please! If you are granted access, we ask that you exercise care in using these functions, especially the ability to delete pages and their history, to delete images, and the ability to block IP addresses. You can learn about your newfound powers at the Wookieepedia:Administrators' how-to guide. You should also take a look at the pages linked from the Administrators' reading list before using any of your sysop abilities. Extended leaves of absence In the event that an administrator enter into a protracted absence from the wiki, some form of explanation, is desired. In the absence of any explanation, if an administrator does not edit or use admin tools for four months or more, the following steps are to be taken outside of the general process: Action taken attempts to communicate will be made warning that removal will occur at 6 months. A bureaucrat will remove sysops. Likewise, in order to maintain their sysop rights administrators are required to make at least 50 mainspace edits in any six month span, excepting prior explanation of inactivity. Note that these rules also apply to bureaucrats and users with Rollback. Other access types In addition to administrators, there are other types of identified users, listed here in roughly ascending order of power. (Administrators, clearly, go after users with rollback.) Signed-in users Users with ordinary access, including visitors who haven't "signed in," can still do most things, including the most important: editing articles and helping with Wookieepedia maintenance tasks. But only signed-up users can upload files or rename pages; see Special:UserLogin to sign up for yourself. Rollback Users with the rollback have the ability to use and have a rollback button without making them administrators. The rollback button is a faster, automated reversion tool to help them revert vandalism. Bureaucrats Users with "bureaucrat" status can turn other users into sysops. Bureaucrats are created by other bureaucrats on projects where these exist, or by Wikia staff on those who don't yet have one. Sysoppings are recorded in Special:Log/rights. Staff Some Wikia staff members have full access to all wikis. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see contact us for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Technical Team The Wikia technical team can make direct changes to the Wikia software and database. These people, by and large, do not carry out administrative functions. The best way to report problems or bugs to them is via Special:Contact. Administrator abuse If you think an administrator has acted improperly against you or another editor, you should express your concerns directly to the administrator responsible. Try to come to a resolution in an orderly and civil manner. However, if the matter is not resolved between the two parties, please post on the administrator's noticeboard. Administrators can be removed if they continually misuse their powers. If you feel that an administrator is no longer fit to hold that position, you may post on The Super Babies Wikia:Requests for removal of user rights. Before posting your request, please be sure to check that your request fulfills the requirements stated on that page. If you are unable to do so (because of a block), you can attempt to e-mail an administrator listed on this page, or file your complaint with an administrator in the IRC channel. Category:The Super Babies Wikia Category:Administrators